Secrets of the Rangers
by Zewrovie
Summary: An epic adventure, when Vinson Cooper starts a group of talented people to protect a legendary map, which holds the future of life as we know it .    Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is most likely my BEST STORY EVER! This is my first story not directed toward Star Wars. I know big jump for me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Just so you know the main character is named Vinson Cooper. I Am proud to introduce the first, the only chapter story by Zewrovie, **_**Secrets of the Rangers.**_

_**Secrets of the Rangers**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

It was a cool morning; I walked through the thick forest, as I did almost every morning. The forest was the same as it had always been. The same tall ridged trees and scattered rocks still lay in the same position they always did, the same chirping birds, the same scampering animals, and the same cottage that lie just beyond the old ragged tree next to a huge valley over looking the small town called Owen.

The sun was just rising over the mountain peaks. I walked through the forest a awhile longer before returning to my cottage. When I arrived I noticed that my door had been kicked down, now lying on the dusty wood floor inside the large cottage. I immediately scanned the perimeter for the intruder and studied the cottage for any missing or broken items. The cottage was quite large; it was made of wood beams and steel plates. The outside is not as welcoming as the inside is. There are large paintings, animal skins and blue and gold velvet window curtains. There is a small table next to the sofa that holds my favorite books and possessions. There are three considerable large rooms, one is used as an armory, the second is the master bedroom and the third is the guest bedroom. There is a small kitchen with a stove, wood stack and a granite table next to the window over looking the valley. The cottage looked completely unharmed except for the door.

Whoever the intruder was, he did not find what he was looking for. " Great, now I have another project on my hands." Vinson said with some sarcasm in his tone. He searched the cottage one more time but did not find any signs of theft.

Little did I know I overlooked a very important object. The map that led to a sacred temple deep in the Drendor region. The darkest place known to mankind. No one was brave enough to enter the region. Only one man has ever entered since the darkness entered the region, and did not make it out alive. The darkness has been trapped in the Drendor region for over a thousand years. The magicians of the Owen castle had discovered the balance of light and dark was varying day by day. It is uncertain but they believe the darkness is planning to strike any day, any time. Anyways it's just a rumor.

I re-enforced the opening for the door with a large wood board, which I nailed to the frame as a temporary fix until I got the proper wood and hinges from the market place in the castle.

I prepped my horse for the long one hundred mile ride to the castle walls. My horses name is Maverick, because of the speed he could run, I thought this name fit him. The five-hour ride would only be about two hours on Maverick. I packed some bread, water, my sword and bow & arrows for protection. We started off for the market.

Maverick ran at unbelievable speeds and before I knew it I was about one hour from the market. I would have to camp out at the castle. It was already four o'clock and by the time I would arrive and get the supplies I was coming for it would be six o'clock, to late for me to head back to my cottage safely. Maverick and me got the supplies and found an open spot just outside the market place to set up camp.

I laid out my black wool blanket and tied Maverick to a nearby oak tree. I fed him two carrots, a bowl of water and a hand full of oats. I ate a loaf of bread and drank a canteen of water. Once we finished eating, and I set up the campfire I laid my head against my blanket looking up at the stars.

Oh how amazing Gods creations are. The patterns never change, and yet the stars seemed to talk to me through their flickering light. Maverick was already asleep, my eyes soon got heavy and it began to get harder and harder to stay awake. Well I don't know why I was still awake, but I guess it's just how I am; I have a hard time sleeping, especially outside of my home.

Sunrise was about one hour away; I decided Maverick and me should start to head back. So we would arrive at noon. We would have plenty of daylight to accomplish the repairs and other projects that a wait. I packed up the blanket and the rest of my supplies. By the time we set off the sun had risen and a new day awaited us.

**Okay, What did you guys think of my first chapter? I know this is not the most existing chapter, But trust me all chapters have there purposes. This is kinda the introduction chapter building up to the existing stuff. Please feel free to post in my reviews; I am really interested in your opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, **

**Enjoy.**

Secrets of the Rangers

Chapter 2

We arrived back at my cottage around noon, I untied the supplies off of Maverick's sides and placed them next to the broken door, before starting, I tied Maverick to one of the frames that support the roof of the cottage, and removed the wood board that covered the entrance. Then I nailed the metal hinges to the frame where the old door once stood, and then to the new wood door I purchased from the market. I trimmed the extra wood away from the door so it would fit in the opening.

Once that was complete I went around to the back of the cottage and checked the wood supply. It's a little low, especially with winter just around the corner. I went back inside and grabbed my ax from the armory. I walked out side the front of my cottage, were stood a whole forest full of oak wood, I began chopping away at a large oak tree. Just a little bit more, TIMBER! BOOOOOM! The tree crashed next to the Ranger just inches away from him. This will do nicely for some burning wood I thought to my self. I chopped away at the fallen tree cutting it into smaller logs to stack next to the back door of the cottage.

I placed a trail of rocks to lead back to the wood I chopped. I had to return to the cottage to get Maverick and the cart. I would need his strength and size to haul the load of wood back. When I got to the cottage, Maverick was in the same place I left him, tied to the support frame of the cottage. I attached a cart that was leaning against the wall of the cottage. We rode back to the stack of wood. The trail was most helpful. There it was, the tall stack of cleanly chopped wood. I loaded Mavericks back and carts he was pulling up with wood. I would have to travel back on foot; there wasn't enough room on Maverick for the wood and me, and I only wanted to make one trip out here. We road back to the cottage, only this time I returned with a horse full of wood.

I stacked the new wood inside the cottage next to the stove and a small pile next to the fireplace in the living room. At this time it was close to dinner, about two hours away. I had to move quickly to finish my work. Luckily that is what a Ranger is good at, moving quickly.

I finished washing the clothes, feeding Maverick, cleaning the windows, wiping down the dinner table and sweeping out the cottage. I finished it all under an hour and thirty minutes. That left me thirty minutes to relax before preparing dinner.

I decided to read my favorite book, the Bible, one of the best books to read. I read Psalms 23 my favorite verse, which says: "The lord is my shepherd; I have all that I need. He lets me rest in green meadows; He leads me beside peaceful streams. He renews my strength. He guides me along right paths, bringing honor to his name. Even when I walk through the darkest valley, I will not be afraid, for you are close beside me. Your rod and your staff protect and comfort me. You prepare a feast for me in the presence of my enemies. You honor me by anointing my head with oil. My cup overflows with blessings. Surely your goodness and unfailing love will pursue me all the days of my life, and I will live in the house of the Lord forever."

After reading a few more verses I started dinner. I cooked carrots, buffalo, and cabbage. It happens to be that Rangers are also great cooks. After baking the buffalo, I manned the carrots and cabbage. Mmm. That smells delicious. Once the vegetables were done cooking I placed the food on a plate and grabbed a cup of water. I sat down at the dinner table, said a prayer, and ate up. Oh how delicious the food is. After I finished eating I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

I sat down in the living room to read some more, but got rudely interrupted. Bang. bang. Bang. … I opened the door; there I found a messenger from the Owen castle. "Sir Vinson Cooper, The king has instructed me to inform you that he wishes to meet with you to discuss urgent business, involving the Drendor region. "

**Oh No Cliffhanger! HA HA HA! Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what the king is going to say to Vinson about the Drendor region. Okay, this also was not the most interesting chapter but just wait. I am working my way up to the good stuff. Chapter 3 will be much more interesting. Remember I love to hear your opinion.**


End file.
